Everlasting Vows
by Nerizu
Summary: The huge door opened. Holding his breath, Len was enthralled by her beauty. While her white gown swinging along her walk towards him, he anxiously waited for the upcoming bride. Yes..., he smiled. It was supposedly his happy day..., or was it...?


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own La Corda d'Oro and its characters.

**Beta Reader:**

Again, thank you for my partner in crime, ThinE.

**Comment:**

This is an attempt to make a different style of writing. Please give your reviews and let me know what you think of it.

Thank you to Ms. NB and Freaky-Girl for the corrections. I've never come to a wedding ceremony (in a chapel) so yeah, I've made a lot of mistakes although I've googled it. Thanks again.

* * *

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

**Everlasting Vows**

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

* * *

The huge door opened very slowly, and between the luminescence of the sunshine, she came. Very bright, too illuminating, the touch of her radiant flesh made me narrow my eyes. And there, I found her beauty, as graceful as a queen, as sweet as a princess, yet as flawless as a teenage girl. Her hair was dimming the white glows from her back, the red was still as fresh as a ruby, and the fascinating locks which fell down along her neck line, was mesmerizing.

The music echoed through the church, leading her steps on a crimson fur carpet of the famous virgin road. Tenderly, precisely, she moved on with the happiness curved on her chewy lips. Behind the pure white lace, her eyes scanned through every guest's excitement, helping her to find the full contentment in her heart, that finally, today was her wedding.

Her arm clung to the proud man's arm beside her, who was nearly crying for losing his twenty-four years old daughter. Before her, the girls with pale pink gowns were smiling, feeling the joy their best friend was having, and fulfilling their duty as the bridesmaids with honour. Mio and Nao, that was what she usually called them since their high school days. The little girls, her cousins and nieces, threw the rose petals to the aisle, making a stream of blooms for the happy bride. And his nephew in his black tuxedo, carried the golden rings for the vows.

After she satisfied on greeting all of the guests with her eyes, she locked her gaze to mine. She showed her greatest felicity in her eyes, before shyly shut them to get more of firmness within her heart. In one stroke of her father's knuckle on her arm, she opened them again to shine more affection at the altar, where she soon will be, as one by one her feet took her towards me.

* * *

The applauses in the great hall of Vienna seemed to have no end.

'_Bravo!'_

That made the count as the tenth for today.

Heedlessly entered the changing room, I put my bow and violin in their respective places.

_Sigh._

Everything felt wrong. Something wasn't right. Mistakes took place in my life since I didn't know when. Even the sounds of my violin never brought me into satisfaction. The applauses were empty. The encores were dead. Or possibly it was my heart which was hollowed.

The Ave Maria played from my desk. A phone call.

Why was it again that I use Ave Maria as my ring tone? There was plenty of other music which was more difficult, more extravagant, and more elegant than the simple Ave Maria. But my fingers were never able to touch the keypads to change it… Ave Maria had become my mobile's ring tone for the last five years.

"Tsukimori speaking."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…Tsukimori-kun?"

Something really wasn't right.

"…Hino?"

Why did I recognize her voice even after five years without being in touch?

"Tsukimori-kun, I hope I'm not bothering you."

Why did I feel my heart was no longer hollowed from the moment I heard her voice?

"No, you're not. Is there something wrong?"

There was surely something wrong.

"No, Tsukimori-kun there's nothing wrong."

Her chuckles enlightened my nausea.

"There's nothing?"

I nearly choked as my heart found a new question. _If there's nothing wrong, why do I feel this way?_

"Happy birthday, Tsukimori-kun!"

My birthday?

"How… do…"

Even me, myself, had forgotten my own birthday for five years.

"The new issue of the classical magazine. That's why I asked for your numbers to Shimizu-kun. I know that you're keeping in touch with him since he went to Vienna last year. I'm so sorry for not wishing you all this time."

What was this feeling?

"…Ah."

It was roaming my chest.

"Happy birthday to the eighteen years old Tsukimori-kun. Happy birthday to the nineteen years old Tsukimori-kun. Happy birthday to the twenty years old Tsukimori-kun. Happy birthday to the twenty-one years old Tsukimori-kun. And Happy birthday to the twenty-two years old Tsukimori-kun."

It was… something warm. Just as warm as this wetness in my eyes.

"Tsukimori-kun."

"Hn?"

"You're not alone."

My eyes widened… and then softened.

So that was what I felt. Now I understood. The soleness which had surrounded me these entire years, was not because of mistakes. There was nothing wrong. Nothing.

"Hino."

"Yes?"

"…Thank you."

_Nothing wrong because… I just need her…_

_

* * *

_

The music stopped as the blonde cellist stroked the last note. Being a beautiful woman his fiancée had become, Fuyuumi looked sparkling in her deep blue gown. Her clarinet had just left her lips, and now she smiled to her soon-to-be life mate, Shimizu. And Etou, the violinist, put his violin and bow down, now sending his naughty smile towards the delicate bride in front of the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

As the priest started his speech, my eyes flickered nervously. Her giggles were heard lowly, her petite body was slightly shaken, not a glimpse of anxiety shown. Instead, her fully rose bloom cheeks showed desire, passion, and exhilaration.

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

I sent my eyes around, and so did her. Within the travel of my eyes, a man with a bright and cheering smile was standing near the door at one side of the chapel, near the altar. His left arm rested on his best friend's shoulder, who was standing graciously with his long purple hair pulled up to a ponytail. Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai. They were both giving her the best blessing they could afford. I smiled to myself. Who would be able to block up her way to happiness? No one… No one in this room, and not even me.

* * *

"Tsukimori-kun, you're perfect."

I stared at her, confounded.

"And what do you mean by that?"

She chuckled bashfully.

"You do know that you're handsome, right? And you're a successful violinist, though I don't know why you decided to base your job in Japan now. But you're still famous; you've made a name for yourself."

Made a name for myself. I might have felt glad if I'd heard that while I was in high school. To get away from the bond that my parents' fame had created, had always been my dream. However, now I found something much more worthwhile than that.

"What's your point exactly, Hino?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Her eyes searching mine, her longing expression plastered. Her cocktail dress was wrapping her whole body in black. She was really inviting, if I could comment on her appearance now. A great match to this grand Christmas party held by the famous orchestra club.

"…Who said you're not?"

She lowered her head, entwined her fingers to each other. Her eyes practically ran towards the entire building, under her bangs, looking for something I didn't know of. Our past concourse friends were spreading around the whole hall, some of them were invited, and some of them were working in the same orchestra.

"Perfect men will never understand me," she huffed.

"Try me."

"Okay, then... Do you think I'm beautiful?" she cocked her head up, hope glittering in her eyes.

"Hino… Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," I sighed.

"True… But… at least today when I've tried my best...," she sulked, landing her gaze again somewhere.

"You're in need of confidence?"

Her eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Perfect men know everything."

She pulled her left edge of lips upwards, smirking.

"...There, you're beautiful."

She laughed in response.

Seeing her radiant smile was enough for me to resist my own curiosity. Why she needed her confidence, or what she was looking for, they didn't matter to me. I would do everything to make her smile. Everything. Because my true happiness was only for her happiness.

Afterwards, along the entire night, I kept on smiling silently beside her.

* * *

The vows were declared, and until now I could hear them echoed in my mind. Everything was devoted, comely and solemn. Her face was really different. She looked sparkling, determined, doubtless, for giving her whole life and heart to the married life. Her future and her dream were reflected through her eyes, which were still hidden under the lace.

The ring was sliding smoothly on her finger, as the priest then exclaimed the announcement which had been awaited for so long.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Holding her breath upon hearing the priest, she nearly cried. Hence, so did I, who couldn't wait any longer to peek into her covered eyes, while struggling the tears in the corner of mine.

"You may now kiss the bride."

As the lace was tardily lifted, her watery gaze was now exposed. And slowly, between the loud applauses our friends and family gave, the kiss happened. That was a long passionless kiss, chaste without any intimate desire, and there wouldl never ever be a more pure kiss than today's. A true kiss coming from the hearts; two hearts which had become one, precisely signing the symbol of husband and wife.

* * *

A ring.

Something that had been in there for a week already.

I took the ring and played it between my fingers. Sighing, I put again the ring to its box, and placed it again in the drawer.

Half a year in high school as ordinary comrades, five years never being in touch, and two years as partners – if I couldn't call it as best friends.

To propose someone without having a further relationship before, was something really irregular. But, that irregularity was perfectly fitting me.

The Ave Maria was heard through the room.

"Hino?"

"Hi, Tsukimori-kun," she expressed on the other line.

"Where are you?"

"I'm really sorry Tsukimori-kun! I can't come for practice today, but I really hope that we can meet for dinner?"

Twitching my eyebrows, I sighed. Until now, I never liked any excuses for slacking off practice. Still, she was special, she must have a proper reason for it.

"Alright, dinner will be fine."

She laughed.

"Thank you, Tsukimori-kun. Oh, and I want to ask you a favour tonight."

"A favour?"

"I'll tell you everything later. Meet me at my place, seven o'clock."

"Sure."

And the phone hung.

My eyes diverted to the drawer, where the ring had seated in. I walked towards it with a smile, took the ring and saved it in my coat's pocket. Sitting on the drawer, my mind flew around.

_Finally, tonight will be the time..._

_

* * *

_

The ceremony was over. The guests were chattering and surrounding the bride. She laughed freely now that the stretch phase of her life had finished. Mio and Nao yelled for how much they wanted to get her wedding bouquet. Fuyuumi praised her for the outstanding beauty she had, and how the timid kouhai really wished to have a wedding ceremony just like hers. Meanwhile, Hihara-senpai and Etou were teasing the next groom, Shimizu, to fulfil his fiancée's request. For Yunoki-senpai, was as expected, greeting all of the guests and ladies in there. And Amou was busy taking pictures to eternalize the moments, with Kaji posing to wherever her camera shot, showing off his infamous lady-killer smile.

After sneaking out from the crowd, the bride fixed her white gown and flowers. Her shoulders were uncovered, as she wore a tube dress with sparkling beads and fur on some places. She lifted her skirt a little to help her walk easier, and when she found me again, she smiled gently.

I could say that was… The most fascinating smile I'd ever seen. The most glowing expression I'd ever found, and the most contented eyes I'd ever stared at... No wonder. Today was her most special day after all. To be reunited with the one she really loved.

As her feet did their duty, she stopped right in front of me. She giggled at the man who had been standing beside me along the ceremony, and stared towards him for a while. She took his hand in hers, to be replied with a light squeeze by the emerald-haired pianist. Nodding in excitement, she switched her stare at me and smiled.

"Thank you for being our best man, Tsukimori-kun!"

Therefore, deep within the sincere smile on my lips, a great wound was opening.

And yes… I must delay my proposal until forever…

* * *

_**~*~Fin~*~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **So, how was it? You like it? Don't like it?

I even did a research about wedding ceremonies together with my dear partner, ThinE (Big HUGS to you).

Once more, kindly grant my favour please?

REVIEW! xD**  
**


End file.
